El encuentro y sus ¿Amistades?
by Idonknow
Summary: Eren se graduo, por medio de una red social conoció a Levi y cuando ya habían pasado dos años formalizaron su relación. la edad no importaba ni para Eren peor aún para Levi. Aunque Eren conocía de Hanji, el no sabía nada de Erwin. El rubio de ojos azules.


**Notitas. :D**

**Soy nueva en esto asdsadas, está algo corto pero el segundo habrá más lineeeas :D y más sentimiento, bueno no.**

**Cierto apenas puedo especificar que he, o cual y así :****I **

— 

—_Capitulo 1—_

_''El encuentro y sus… ¿Amistades?''_

Eren Jaeger dejó sus estudios ya que se había graduado. Eren vivía en un departamento junto a ''Nyu'' el cual era su gato que por cierto era muy lindo y esponjoso. Además de tener su pasatiempo de escribir en el computador que por media de una red conoció a Levi, antes de graduarse y luego de dos años de amistad Levi se confesó que sentía algo por Eren, entonces como se conocieron dos años formalizaron su relación. Eren era tan ''cariñoso y muy emotivo'' pero ¿Como saber si en realidad lo es. Si tan solo de escribían? Levi le propuso a Eren que el fin de esa semana se encontrarían en cierto lugar. Así fue, Eren aceptó y cada día que pasaba no dejaba de pensar en Levi. Entonces llegó el fin de semana, Eren desde muy temprano estaba limpio ya que sabía que Levi le gusta la limpieza. Ya en el lugar indicado, Levi andaba dando vueltas al igual que Eren hasta que ambos sintieron un choque con otra persona.

—L-lo siento... No me fijé por donde iba...—Murmuró Eren cabizbajo.-

—Deberías ver por donde caminas, Eren. —Contestó la otra persona.

— ¿Co-como sabe...- Eren al alzar la mirada noto que se trata de Rivaille.- Levi... Es usted? —Preguntó antes de poder lanzarse encima y poder abrazarlo.

— ¿Esperas a alguien más?.— Preguntó de manera sarcástica.

Eren negó. Se abalanzó sobre Levi y así lo abrazó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Espere tanto para verlo... Aunque sea un momento...—Musitó por lo bajo.

— ¿Momento?... Yo vine a quedarme. — Contestó Levi con tranquilidad.

— ¿Q-quedar...se? —Se apartó del contrario y le miró a los ojos con un gran brillo en ellos.

—Sí, vengo a quedarme... Mocoso

''Mocoso'' Sabía Eren que la palabra ''amor'' nunca le diría, pero ''Mocoso'' era algo semejante o así el lo creía.

—Pero... aún… así estaremos lejos...—Bajó la mirada ya que Levi no tendría lugar en donde quedarse. Al menos eso creía.

— ¿Ah, acaso piensas que iré a algún hotel? — Preguntó Levi arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Podría ser...—Contestó Eren.

—No, no lo hare... Esos lugares no son tan limpios.— Aunque si fuera así, prefería irse con su amado.

—Entonces...¿Donde se quedara?— Alzó la mirada para verlo.

—Contigo, así estaremos juntos. —Dijo Levi sujetando la mano de Eren.— Vamos, debes guiarme .—Eren tan solo asintió y sonrió de manera tonta.

—Oi, camina, mocoso...— Susurró Levi al notar aquella sonrisa en su novio.

—A-ah si, vamos...—Empezó a caminar, sin soltar la mano de su novio. En el camino varias miradas de chicas, chicos hasta niños se fijaron en ambos. ''Deberían ir algún lugar privado, no andar mostrándose."

Había escuchado Levi a una chica murmurar. No le agradaba que las personas hablaran o dijeran algo a su espalda ya que cada persona tiene los mismos derechos, ya sea homosexual o de otra orientación.

—Eren...—Lo haló. Atrayéndolo contra si, se acercó al rostro de él y besó sus labios. Algunas personas les pareció agradables, a otras no. Una de ellas estaba Hanji amiga de Levi hace tiempo.

—¡Leeevi!.—Gritó corriendo hacía ellos.

Eren sonrojado, pasó hasta el hombro de Levi y se recargó en el.

—Levi...—Murmuró Eren, haberlo besado de sorpresa lo puso rojo.

—Ah, rojo…— Dijo Levi antes de que Hanji llegara, entonces Hanji le dio su ''zape'' en la cabeza de Levi.

—Tch, cuatro ojos... No te dejabas ver. — Levi sujetó a Eren y lo apartó.- Mira Eren, ella es...

Hanji interrumpió a Levi y con emoción dijo.— ¿¡Eren Jaeger!?

—S-si... ¿Me... conoce?— Preguntó Eren mirando a Hanji un tanto extrañado.

— ¡Claro! Levi me llamaba casi todas las semanas y habla de ti. — Dijo Hanji con emoción.-

—Hanji, cálmate...—Soltó un leve suspirar.— Si, el es Eren... Ya sabes casi todo.

— ¿Casi? ¿Acaso hay...—Hanji fue interrumpida por Erwin.

—Con permiso, nosotros ya nos íbamos... —La sujetó a Hanji de la cintura, la subió hasta el hombro y se la llevo. Levi miró a Erwin mientras él se iba, desvió su mirada hacía Eren. ¿Quién es ese rubio? Quiso preguntar Eren, pero mejor siguió su camino a la casa junto a Rivaille.

Entonces llegaron hasta el lugar.

—Aquí es...—Susurró bajito, abrió la puerto y entró junto con Levi.

— ¿Ya limpiaste, no?

—S-sí, todo está limpio...—Eren le sonrió a Levi. Este solo fue a verificar y si, todo estaba limpio. Levi se metió a a habitación de Eren, estaba algo desordenado pero lo ignoró, fue a sentarse sobre la cama y tomó un camisa que estaba limpia, la olfateo como si fuese un gato y suspiró.- Huele a Eren..-Musitó con voz baja.-

—L-Levi mi...—Eren observó al mayor hay, hipnotizado por el aroma de el en su camisa y tan solo se acercó.

—Ah... Eren...—Miró a su novio y apartó la camisa.- Ven -Le llamó, agarró la mano de su pareja y lo haló.-

—A-aquí estoy... Levi -Eren abrazó a Levi, este solo lo miró y sonrió levemente por primera vez.

—Mocoso... ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tus ojos son bonitos?

—N-no... Aún no, o eso es lo que creo

—Entonces ya lo dije, me gustan el color... Especialmente porque los tienes tu

Eren sonrió de manera suave, las palabras de Levi lo hacía sentir especial.

—Aunque sé que no sonríe... Me conformo con verlo, Levi...

—Oh, bueno recuerda... Trata de ''tú'' Ya te lo había dicho, mocoso.

—A-ah, sí... Perdón, es la costumbre. — Soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Sí, claro... -Levi se apartó y se acostó sobre la cama. — Tengo sueño -Susurró acomodándose, cerró sus ojos. Pues el camino de donde vivía hasta allá fue cansado así que no tardó en quedarse dormido.

—Si... Descanse, Levi.— Eren se levantó, y fue a preparar algo de comer. Ya que tenía hambre, no había desayunado en la mañana y peor no comió nada al medio día.

Eren era muy bueno en la cocina, a diferencia de Levi que era muy malo. Al terminar guardó un poco para su amado.

Levi se despertó. Antes de levantarse volvió a tomar la camisa de Eren y así para olerla un poco. Se levantó y fue a buscar a Eren. Él estaba sentado viendo la televisión aunque estaba un poco adormilado. Levi se acercó y le llamó por el apellido.

—Eren, dame espacio.

—S-si...-Eren se sentó para darle espacio a Levi, el otro se sentó y fijó su mirada en el mocoso.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?.- Pregunto Levi, ya que el otro era más alto.

—Tengo.. 18 años, ya te lo había dicho...

—Sí, pero... Eres más alto por eso preguntaba...—Soltó un suspirar.

—Eso no importa... —Eren se levantó y pasó a sentarse sobre las piernas de Levi.

— ¿Qué haces? —Levi preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

—Nada.. Lo quería hacer cuando podía así que.. —Se acercó al rostro de Levi y depositó un cálido beso en los labios del enano así lo abrazó por el cuello. — Bienvenido, Sargento Rivai. —Musitó Eren con una sonrisa en su rostro, quiso decirlo cuando se encontraron pero luego de aquel beso el cual lo dejó en otro mundo relativamente. Pues la mente se le puso en blanco en esos momentos que pasaron.

Notó al rubio de ojos azules, que acompañaba a Hanji. ¿Quién era él? ¿Y por qué tan solo fue con la castaña? Una de sus preguntas más importantes fue ¿Acaso tuvo algo con Rivaille, ya que ni siquiera fue capaz de saludar?

—Continuara —

_**Solo hice esto, porque en un momento me llegó inspiración y además tanto rol con Eren, *sniff* fue emotivo (?) bueno si falta algo avisen :I quiero mejorar c:**_

_**PD: RIREN DOMINARA EL MUNDO MUAJAJAJAJA -Risa maniaca-**_


End file.
